AMor Travieso Hetalia Fanfic
by vash.zwingli.376
Summary: Un turco vividor y sin tener idea de lo que es el amor, hace una apuesta por todo lo que pudo desear, pero a medida que avanza la historia entiende que lo único que le faltaba era amor.


Otra junta de países tan normal como siempre: El "héroe" estadounidense dando ideas para como ayudar a prevenir el calentamiento global, un inglés cejudo haciéndole callar, un ruso sin hacer el menor caso a la reunión y tocándole la rodilla a un chico que estaba a su lado por debajo de la mesa.

Sadiq, el representante de Turquía, participaba de las reuniones, pero le importaba muy poco. –"Sólo son pérdidas de tiempo" –pensaba el turco en su mente, mientras acomodaba su enigmática máscara. Siempre había sido un tipo misterioso, con una debilidad hacia las mujeres, a las que con su mirada derretía e inclusive desnudaba con su mirada, al cabo de unas cuantos intercambios de palabras, la chica y él salían juntos y terminaban a parar quién sabe dónde diablos.

Lo curioso es que no las volvía a llamar, las mujeres prendadas de él y Sadiq sin hacerles caso, un completo "Chico-Problemas".

Sentado en una de las sillas de la sala de reuniones, miraba con recelo a las chicas enfrente de él, sacando suspiros y alguno que otro sonrojo travieso en gran parte de ellas, pero en realidad jamás lo hacía con alguna otra intención de trasfondo.

-P-perdón, con su permiso… p-permítame pasar.. –Una vocecita dulce irrumpió con la reunión, todos desviaron su vista a la chica recién llegada. Una chica rubia, con un cuerpo bien formado, una delantera envidiable y unos profundos ojos azules hacía aparición, con una tímida sonrisa. Su despertador al parecer no le había avisado de la reunión, era su primera vez y para más remate llegando tarde. Luego de unas disculpas con sus mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza, pasó a sentarse junto a Ivan, que seguía acosando a Yao y a su hermana Belarús, que ignoraba la presencia del Lituano a su alrededor, y que éste ignoraba la presencia del chico rubio polaco que lo intentaba convencer a que fueran a montar pony's.

Para sorpresa del turco, la chica era el ser más hermoso que pudo haber visto antes, no se comparaba a ninguna de sus "citas rápidas y pasajeras". "Sus ojos, su cabello, sus curvas….Ay! sus curvas" –exclamó el turco en su mente, concentrado en lo que le diría para acercárcele. Luego de terminada la reunión, el francés pervertido le tocó el hombro coquetamente al turco, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara.

-¡¿Qu-qué dem…?! –exclamó el turco, cuando notó el rostro del francés cerca de su oído.

-Oh..Mon ami, ¿acaso mirabas a recién llegada?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.. –respondió sécamente el turco, mientras arreglaba su gabardina.

-Te apuesto a que no pasan más de 3 semanas sin que ella te logre siquiera mirar.

-Me subestimas, Francis. Si quiero puedo tenerla ya mismo en mi cama. –respondió el moreno al rubio.

-Honhonhon, entonces…¿es una apuesta?, si logras que la chica se acueste contigo antes de un mes, obtendrás el título supremo…que consta de algunos beneficios, claro está.

-¿Beneficios?,¿Dé que tipo? –cuestionó interesado el turco.

-Oh pues…comida gourmet, dinero, fama.. estatus, lo que desees Sadiq.

El turco levantó la mirada, la chica arreglaba la bufanda a su hermano Iván, mientras una Natalya muy celosa le alejaba de él, luego se volteó otra vez mirándo al francés.

-Acepto.

(…)

Cuando ya todo el mundo se dedicaba a salir de la sala, ambos nórdicos mayores apostaron por cuál sería el país en dónde nevara primero, seguido de un Noruego indiferente, un Islandés solo preocupado de su ave y un finés pidiendo por que no se mataran a golpes.

Luego de que la sala se vaciara un poco más, se acercó a la ucraniana, tocándo su espalda con delicadeza, hablándole confiado y con pinta de galán.

-Hola, mucho gusto.

-¿U-uh? –Yekaterina miró al chico que se le acercó, tenía un aire de superioridad, que le asustó- H-hola…

-¿Acaso habías llegado hoy?, juraría que no te había visto por aquí.

-N-no…bueno, mi país se está iniciando en el mundo de la política.. y por eso yo..

Iván rápidamente apareció detrás de Yekaterina, mirándo con recelo al turco.

-KolKolKol__

**f**-Da, Yekaterina, te estábamos esperando..-su mirada se centró en el extraño que hablaba con mucha propiedad con su hermana.

-Yeh! I-iván… y-yo ya iba –comentó la ucraniana.

-Espero y podamos vernos otra vez, dulce ucraniana.. –Sadiq le guiñó un ojo, sonrojando la bella Yekaterina.

El turco salió de la habitación deslizando su dedo índice por la mesa de reuniones, el ruso miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, quien miraba al extraño con un travieso rubor.


End file.
